Chatting
by Aileen Shen
Summary: Hanya obrolan ringan seputar kehidupan cinta Hinata. / Number #5 of #99FanficsProject


_Hanya obrolan ringan seputar kehidupan cinta Hinata._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chatting**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typos dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan disini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**** Fanfic nomor #5 dari #99FanficsProject.**

**Chatting Shen Meileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hinata dan Sakura tengah duduk di cafe favorit Sakura. Dan Hinata sebenarnya tahu jika cafe ini menjadi favorit Sakura karena tempat ini adalah tempat Sakura kencan pertama kali dengan Sai. Ah— lupakan pacar baru Sakura, karena Hinata butuh teman curhat. Ini <em>emergency<em>!

"Jadi kau mau curhat apaan nih?" Pertanyaan Sakura itu membuat Hinata menghela nafas. Bukankah dirinya sudah cerita di sms? Masa iya dirinya harus mengulanginya lagi?

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang di sms,"

"Tapi kan pasti rasanya berbeda kalau mendengarkannya langsung dari orangnya."

Sakura benar. Kalau Hinata ingin mendapatkan solusi dari masalahnya, maka dirinya harus mulai bercerita, meskipun itu membuatnya harus bertahan jika pembicaraan mereka sudah mulai ngelantur kemana-mana.

"Sakura, menurutmu wajar tidak kalau aku tidak tertarik untuk berpacaran?"

Sakura tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Setelah menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan akhirnya bisa bernafas, Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Hinata, kau serius?"

"Iya. Makanya aku butuh pendapatmu tentang itu. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Ya enggak apa-apa sih menurutku. Tapi memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tumben banget,"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura karena membalas pesan dari bang Kiba yang mengatakan mereka besok acc laporan.

"Oh begitu. Berarti aku normal saja kalau berkumpul dengan enam cowok ganteng dan singel tapi gak tertarik sama mereka kan?"

Sakura tersedak (lagi). Gila! Enam cowok ganteng dan tidak ada satupun yang membuat Hinata tertarik? Kalau Sakura di posisi Hinata, mungkin dia bakalan nempelin salah satu cowok-cowok itu dan menjadikannya pacar. Ah sayang, dirinya sudah keburu punya pacar.

"Hinata, kau masih normal kan?!" Jeritan Sakura itu sontak membuat pengunjung cafe memerhatikan mereka berdua. Hinata sih cuek saja, karena dirinya memang bukan orang yang pedulian. Tapi berbeda dengan Sakura yang wajahnya merah padam menahan malu atas tingkahnya tadi.

"Hinata, kau serius? Diantara mereka semua kamu tidak ada yang menarik hatimu? Masa Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan bang Kiba juga gak bisa membuatmu minimal sating gitu?"

"Gak," jawaban Hinata yang singkat, padat dan membuat Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Ada apa dengan Hinata? Apa hormon _endorphin_ miliknya tidak bekerja secara maksimal.

"Kenapa? Mereka kan baik semua, masa gak ada satupun yang membuatmu berminat menjadikan mereka pacarmu?"

"Aku gak mau aja. Memangnya pacaran wajib ya? Lagipula aku gampang bosan,"

Bagi gadis macam Hinata, pacaran itu cuma buang-buang waktu dan tenaga. Apalagi Hinata sadar memiliki sifat jelek yang gampang bosan dengan pasangannya. Sudah berapa orang yang diputuskannya secara sepihak dan semua itu terjadi saat hubungannya baru menginjak satu minggu. Bahkan yang paling lama juga tiga bulan, itupun karena Hinata harus menyelesaikan masalah dengan selingkuhan pacarnya itu.

Jadi intinya, Hinata dan pacaran itu bukanlah dua kata yang cocok.

"Duh Hinata, kalau begitu bagaimana kamu menikah nanti? Pernikahan itu membutuhkan komitmen tahu!"

"Ya itu masalah lelaki yang suka padaku. Bagaimana cara mereka membuatku tahan bersama mereka tanpa ada rasa bosan menghampiriku,"

"_Well yeah_, itu sepertinya _mision impossible_."

"Bagi orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku, itu bukanlah hal yang _impossible_."

Dan pembicaraan mereka harus disudahi karena Sai sudah datang. Sakura tadi memang sempat bilang kalau dirinya mengundang Sai ketempat itu. Hinata sih tidak keberatan karena pada akhirnya pesanannya nanti akan dibayarkan oleh Sai. Tapi tidak enaknya ya pembicaraanya dengan Sakura harus selesai.

"Kalian bicarain apa tadi?" Tanya Sai setelah memesan minuman dan menawari Hinata dan Sakura membeli makanan di cafe itu.

"Biasa, _girls talk_." Sakura menjawab otu dan Sai hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Hinata tidak terlibat pembicaraan Sai dan Sakura karena sibuk membalas sms dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Dua pemuda itu membuat jari-jarinya hampir keriting karena harus membalas bbm mereka yang datang disaat hampir bersamaan. Bahkan Hinata harus men_silent smartphone_ miliknya untuk sekedari bisa menikmati minumannya yang sudah tidak ada sensasi dingin lagi dan makanan yang di pesannya tadi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chatting End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Hai, Mei kembali lagi. Inspirasi dari diri sendiri yang terbully oleh teman sendiri saat menceritakan kehidupan kampus Mei :"**_

_**Dan untuk mengakhiri masa pembullyan itu, Mei dengan sengaja bilang kalau Sasuke ditusuk Madara dan itu ampuh membuatnya diam. Malah sampai galau :p #notgomen**_

_**Endorphin itu adalah hormon manusia yang mengatur seseorang untuk merasakan cinta. Jadi kalau kamu merasakan jatuh cinta sama seseorang, berarti hormon endorhin milikmu bekerja denga baik.**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**17/01/2014**_


End file.
